Young Love
by Chibijac
Summary: This is my second FA fic and its their first year. Also has some GAL and KL. I plan on making a part two to this as well. COMPLETE!
1. The First Meet

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way! Oh yeah, I'm not quite sure how much older Bill and Charlie are from Percy and the twins so please deal with what I've got, thanks!  
  
Extra Note: 10-18-02 Ok, from a review I got, I made a correction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 1- The First Meet  
  
Fred Weasley stood next to his twin brother George as they're father searched the pockets of his muggle jeans for their Hogwarts train tickets, and his mother ranted. Their two older brothers, Charlie, and Percy had got to hold their own train tickets and were already on the train relaxing and not being completely embarrassed by this sight. "I can't believe you Arthur!" announced Molly Weasley as she held tightly onto Fred's younger siblings', Ron and Ginny's, hands. Ron looked just as embarrassed as Fred felt.  
  
"This is stupid. Let's go have some real fun." Said George, patting his jacket pocket, which was full of pranks and things. Fred grinned happily and agreed and they managed to slip away just in time. Fred pulled out a bung bomb and George pulled out a Filibuster firecracker and spit on the end of it until it lit up.  
  
"Alright, let's do this before it blows up in our faces." Suggested Fred, quietly opening the compartment window and at the same time, they threw the objects in and ran as soon as the screams began. Unfortunately, the twins ran into the opposite direction. Fred looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was chasing him and noticed his brother was missing.  
  
"George?" he began and he instantly crashed into someone, causing them to both fall, him on top. He groaned and lifted himself up in pain, sitting on the hard pavement and rubbing his head. "I'm awful sorry. Didn't see you there." He said and opened his eyes to see whom he had crashed into. In front of him sat a black girl with light skin that was the color of caramel, chocolate colored eyes, and ebony hair pulled up in a long ponytail. The young boy couldn't help but blush when she looked at him. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled at him.  
  
"That's ok. I should have been paying attention as well." She said and both eleven-year-olds stood up. Fred grinned and was about to say something when he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his jacket and he turned to see his nine-year-old brother Ron looking up at him. Ron was a bit tall for his age, but he was a whole seven inches shorter than the twins were. He waved the train ticket around in his brother's face.  
  
"Dad found the tickets in the car and mum's looking all over for you and George because Percy said YOU and George threw a dungbomb and filibuster into his compartment and almost killed him and his friends." Then he stopped and looked at the girl in front of his brother. "But I suppose you're innocent since you're with this girl and George was with some boy he just met named Lee." Ron finished. The girl smiled and waved.  
  
"See you at school then." She said and walked off. Ron then began pulling impatiently on Fred's coat sleeve again as he watched the girl walk off.  
  
"C'mon Fred! Mum wants to talk to you before you go." He announced. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're Lee Jordan?" asked Fred, examining the boy sitting across from him and George, with dreadlocks. George nodded brightly and stood up, slapping Lee on the shoulder.  
  
"He wants to learn to be an original prankster!" announced the red head cheerfully and Fred raised an eyebrow at his twin brother. "Well, I figure who better else to teach him then the original princes of pranks and rule breaking." He finished.  
  
"Oohhh." Said Fred in understanding and nodded in agreement. "Sure. After all, we need to teach some one our ways of life."  
  
"Yeah, and we'd love to have a friend that appreciates what we do!" Announced George and sat back down. Fred suddenly noticed something moving in Lee's pocket.  
  
"Hey, what've you got there?" he asked curiously and Lee looked down at his jacket pocket.  
  
"Oh, right!" he said and unzipped the pocket and pulled out a huge tarantula. The twins' eyes both went wide.  
  
"That thing would scare Ron to death!" announced Fred and George's eyes were shinning.  
  
"His name is Killer. Who's Ron? That little boy who was looking for you?" Lee asked and George nodded.  
  
"He's one of our younger siblings." Said George, and they began to explain their lives at the Burrow. Soon the witch with a trolley came around and Lee bought them all snacks. After a while, they arrived at Hogwarts and began climbing off the train. The three boys went running and Fred crashed into the back of a girl who turned and glared at him.  
  
"Watch your step!" she hissed and Fred glared at her. She had dark hair and blue eyes and was very attractive, but annoying looking.  
  
"Watch your own. You stepped in my way." He snapped back at her, but a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned to see his older brother Charlie standing there.  
  
"It's your first day Fred. Don't get yourself into any trouble." He said and Fred nodded. Charlie then pointed ahead to where George and Lee were waiting next to a giant man with a lantern. "That's Hagrid. Show him respect and don't mess with the giant squid." He ordered and Fred nodded, following his brother and Lee onto the boat while Charlie headed towards the carriages. Fred looked around and suddenly spotted the girl from the station sitting with two other girls talking brightly. He turned to George and noticed he was looking in the same direction.  
  
"Nice view, eh?" he asked and George snapped out of his trance. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. Fred could tell George was about to say something smart so he quickly pointed at the tentacle popping out the water near their boat. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred looked over the heads of the students before him as the sorting ceremony went on. He could see Charlie snapping back and forth with a younger boy and Percy talking to his friends, mostly a girl with curly hair.. George frowned as the sorting continued with 'Diaves, Roger' was sorted into Ravenclaw. "So what, can the hat read our minds to find out where we want to go?" Asked the Weasley and Fred shrugged. As students were called up, the girl that had snapped at Fred was sorted into Slytherin and the twins booed her loudly.  
  
"Johnson, Angelina!" called the old professor, Minerva McGonagall. The young girl Fred had crashed into came up and Fred noticed a lot of the boys were staring at her quietly. George leaned forward to whisper in Fred's ear.  
  
"She's pretty cute. for a girl that is." He added quickly and Fred nodded as Angelina was sorted into Gryffindor and a few of the second year boys looked at her in great curiosity as she sat down next to a new first year, Katie Bell. As the sorting went on, a girl by the name of Alicia Spinnet had gotten a lot of George's attention, was sorted into Gryffindor followed by Lee. George was leaning against his brother tiredly when Fred was finally called up. McGongall put the hat on his head and it fell over his eyes. A voice let out a sigh.  
  
"Another trouble maker I see." Said the hat, causing the Weasley boy to jump. "Another Weasley too. I was wondering when we'd have another one of you."  
  
"Well get use to it cuz there's two more on their way soon enough." Informed Fred. He was now wishing that he could see so he wouldn't feel so foolish about talking out loud to a hat. The hat chuckled.  
  
"Well you are a clever one I see, and I doubt you'll approve to being a Slytherin. So how about joining your older brothers in GRYFFINDOR!" announced the hat. Fred blinked as the light hit his eyes from the lifting from his face. He got up and bowed sarcastically. Soon George was called up and once he was sorted, Fred hopped out of his chair and ran up to his twin, taking his hand and they bowed together. One of their goals was to have everyone know them.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts! We're Fred and George Weasley! You new school pranksters, so beware!" announced George, raising his fist triumphantly into the air. Then Lee came up and bowed to each table, but Fred noticed him give one of the Slytherin's the finger in the process.  
  
"And I'm their faithful companion Lee Jordan. Remember these faces cuz you'll be seeing a lot of us." He announced. People around the Great Hall laughed as the little eleven-year-olds showed out. McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"I suppose you'd like everyone to know you as the kids who got detention on the first day then?" she asked and their eyes widened. Lee turned to McGonagall and touched his hand to his heart with a mock hurt expression.  
  
"Now, now Professor, just giving out fair warnings." He informed, causing the teacher to glare at him. The boy put up his hand is surrender. "We're sitting down! Go on with you little sorting." He said. As they sat down, Charlie leaned across the table and ruffled the twins' hair in congratulations.  
  
"Nice job, kids." He said. "I'm sure everyone will know your names, but I think the bigger issue is having everyone know who is who. Should have told them about Gred and Forge." He said and Percy snorted. Fred grinned and looked down the table at the girl; Angelina Johnson who he spotted was looking in his direction. She quickly turned her head, and with her skin being the light color it was, he could tell she was blushing. This was going to truly be an interesting year. 


	2. The First Night

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 2- The First Night  
  
After the dinner, Charlie Weasley, who happened to be Head Boy and a seventh year, was recommended to lead the first years up to the Gryffindor tower and explain things to them Angelina couldn't help but be very interested in the two younger Weasley boys though, especially the active one. He must have been Fred because she could already tell the difference in their personalities. George seemed to be a little more down to earth then Fred, who looked as though he'd dance butt naked on the table if he felt like it. In fact, there was something different about them physically, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her new friend Alicia sighed and stood up stretching as the younger Gryffindors were told to follow their perfect.  
  
"I can't wait to get into a bed." She said and grinned brightly at one of the Weasley boys looking in her direction. He quickly turned his head and Angelina noticed his face going red. His twin asked him something and then turned to look at the girls. Then Angelina noticed it just too quickly to put her finger on it, but that was Fred Weasley who was looking at them in curiosity. Katie giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's the shy type when it comes to girls I see." She whispered as the students assembled in front of Charlie. Charlie waved over the heads of the younger students.  
  
"Alright kids! I'm Head Boy and I like to have fun just as much as the next person. So believe me when I say I'll be soft on the whole rule breaking thing. but don't take that to your advantage!" he told them though he was mainly looking at the twins, who were grinning at him innocently. "And second, just because Fred and George are my brothers doesn't mean I'll be going soft on them. If I can beat up on them at home, I can do it here." A few people snickered, but Angelina noticed the twins were scowling at this sudden comment.  
  
"They have another brother, I saw him and he's wicked cute!" whispered Katie brightly. "I suppose it might just run in the family though." She added. The other girls nodded and soon they were being led out the great hall and up the stairs past moving portraits and suits of armor.  
  
"And watch your step, there's kind of a trip stair on your way up." Charlie called over his shoulder, then he stopped and began counting them before turning to the students and pointing it out. "That one. Jump over it unless you want to get stuck." He ordered and they all nodded. One of the twins then raised his hand. "What is it George?"  
  
"Well . what if someone falls through it? Will it lead to some kind of secret passage or something?" the boy asked and Charlie chuckled, shaking his head knowingly.  
  
"No little brother, you won't. Your leg will just be painfully stuck in a hole." Charlie called over their heads.  
  
"They have trick stairs?" said Alicia in confusion and on the way up Angelina tripped in the process of jumping over the trick stair and crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered and looked up to see one of the Weasley boys grinning at her and his twin and Lee Jordan looking over his shoulder curiously.  
  
"Funny how we continue to meet like this." He said and she could feel her face getting hot as she pushed herself out of his arms. "You're Angelina Johnson then, right? I saw you at the sorting."  
  
"And you're obviously one of the famous twins from the Fred and George gang. Let me guess, you're Fred Weasley?" she asked with a questioning look. The boy grinned at her, and he looked very impressed.  
  
"That's right. You're the first person outside family that could tell us apart so easily." He said and George was grinning over his shoulder while Lee looked over at Angelina's friends with great curiosity. Charlie came rushing down towards them and examined them.  
  
"You're alright, aren't you?' he asked. Angelina looked up at him in confusion, then noticed that their little group was the only one still o n the stairs and the other first years were at the top looking down at them curiously.  
  
"I'm fine, just lost my balance, that's all." Said Angelina shyly and Charlie nodded, turning to Fred.  
  
"Nice catch there mate." He said and turned to the other kids. "Well, lets get going then, shall we. I'm sure you'd love to see where you'll be sleeping." With a little more walking, they finally made it to the front of a portrait that consisted of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Aw, Charles. You're Head Boy! Congratulations!" she said brightly. "Password?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs." Said Charlie and the portrait flew open. The students filed onto the common room and looked around in great amazement. Angelina couldn't help but to think this was going to be her favorite place to be. "This is our common room and to get in you MUST remember the password. And as a rule, no one from any other house it allowed in here. We had a little.'problem' with that last year." Said Charlie. Then he looked around at each of their faces with a serious expression telling them where they'd be sleeping at and the rules of anyone who is not of the same sex should not be in the others dorm or HE'D get in trouble for it. When they had entered their dorm, their trunks were already there at the end of their beds. Alicia jumped onto hers and began to bounce happily.  
  
"This is fantastic. I can't wait to see how classes are." She said brightly. Katie sat at the end of her bed and pushed her hair out of her face before lying down.  
  
"I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like. I mean, do you think the breakfasts are just as great as the feasts?" she asked. Angelina dropped down on her bed and looked around before taking her hair out of the ponytail.  
  
"I dunno, but I really can't wait to get our first flying lesson." She said and Katie sat up, shaking her head.  
  
"I've been on a broomstick a few times in my life and believe me when I say it's not all its cracked up to be. I fell off once and broke my arm!" she informed. Alicia snorted into her pillow in which her face was burred into.  
  
"I've never been on one before." Said Angelina quietly. Alicia then sat up.  
  
"Don't worry, neither have I. My dad thinks I'm too." she stopped to think up a word. "Too timid." She said and grimaced. It was then Katie's turn to snort, but Alicia chose to ignore it. "But my main goal is to get to know those Weasley boys." She said. Angelina sat up.  
  
"Yeah, they are pretty interesting aren't they?" she asked and Alicia smiled with a dazed look.  
  
"You've got that right." She said. "I like that George boy. Not the one you crashed into, but the one looking over his shoulder."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Katie in confusion, causing Angelina and Alicia to both looked at her.  
  
"Well its not actually the way they look. but their attitudes." Answered Alicia thoughtfully. "They have different attitudes." She answered and Katie shrugged.  
  
"They don't look like the type that like girls." She said, but Alicia didn't care.  
  
"Then I suppose I'll just have to make them." She said.  
  
"A bit determined aren't we?" asked Angelina and Alicia raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh, like you didn't feel all happy when you feel in Fred Weasley's arms." She informed and Angelina quickly turned her head in case the fact that she was blushing showed.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered.  
  
"C'mon now you guys, this is our first night as friends and Hogwarts first years! Lets live it up and have some real fun instead of bickering over a bunch of trouble making boys, eh." Katie suggested. Angelina and Katie both nodded in agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I saw how you were staring a t her!" announced Lee with a laugh as he hit George over the head with his bed pillow. George showed Lee and scowled. Fred was lying on his bed laughing hysterically.  
  
"Sod off you two! I don't like that Alicia girl." He snapped and made a gagging noise. "I'd eat slugs before I liked a girl." He informed and Fred sat up, raising an eyebrow at his twin.  
  
"You serious?" he asked and George began to blush. "Thought so."  
  
"Well what about that Angelina girl?" said Lee. Fred looked at him quickly, but Lee didn't seem to notice as he put his spider into his cage. "She's quite the looker, eh? Course, that Bell girl looked good too."  
  
"What are we talking about here? We're eleven year old boys! Girls are disgusting!" informed George, standing on his bed and thumping himself on the chest with his fist. "They giggle about EVERY bloody thing and they wear MAKE UP!" he announced, his pajama pants, which happened to be Percy's at one point, slipping down. Fred then stood up on his bed as well, pulling his pajama pants up as they slipped off his butt.  
  
"That's right! They don't know how to have fun!" he announced. "They don't like Quidditch or pranks! They like poems and."  
  
"Mushy songs?" suggested Lee, sitting down and watching the two Weasley boys give their speech.  
  
"That's right!" announced George.  
  
"And our jobs are to make their miserable and make them the main victims of our pranks!" announced Fred. Lee began jumping up on his bed.  
  
"Boys rule and girls drool!" he announced and the three eleven years, including their two roommates, Chris and Rick, joining them.  
  
"And the only women we are allowed to hug or kiss are?" asked Fred.  
  
"OUR MUMS!" announced the boys, then they stopped to think about what they had said while Fred and George shook their heads. They were suppose to say, NONE! 


	3. Classes

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 3- Classes  
  
Angelina opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom and looked inside. They were all there and there was a tabby cat sitting on the desk. As she opened the door, a red head came up at her side, panting and trying to straighten his hair. "Wicked, she's not here." He panted. Angelina rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you have been here earlier? You left way before I did." She informed and he looked at her as if he was about to say something smart before he grinned.  
  
"Angel eyes. So that was you I saw back there?" he grinned and she looked at him in shock. Did he just cal her 'Angel eyes'? Instead of asking, she just pushed past the Weasley boy and took her seat with Katie and Alicia who were sitting behind one of the twins and Lee.  
  
"Oy Fred, where were you?" asked Lee when the red head sat down.  
  
"Had to go back to the common room and get my transfiguration book." He answered and looked up at the teacher's desk. "Good thing McGonagall wasn't here yet."  
  
"Yeah, but she left her cat in control of the class. Its been sitting there ever since we got here." Said George. Angelina looked over at Alicia, who was staring at George Weasley with a dazed look.  
  
"McGonagall hasn't been here this entire time?" she asked. Alicia then looked up.  
  
"Oh, no. She's been gone an extra long time." She answered. Then she turned her attention back to the boys in front of them. "Angelina, do you think he'll ever notice me?" Angelina looked up at the twins and Lee.  
  
"I dunno. They seem pretty occupied with destruction." She answered. She watched Fred grin and he stood up.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Alicia in shock. As if to answer her question, the Weasley boy went up and waved his hand in the cat's face and looked close to its face.  
  
"What are you doing!" panicked a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Well this bloody cat hasn't moved or blinked for the past five minutes." Said Fred, facing the class. "I just wanted to see if it were a real cat." Angelina stared in shock as the cat changed from its form, into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you for your concern Mr. Weasley, but I'm alive and well." Fred almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the professor talk. "Now would you kindly take your seat so I may start my class." She ordered and he obeyed. Angelina couldn't help but giggle as the red head took his seat and his ears were slightly pink. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred looked at Angelina out the corner of his eye as she helped him with his potions. Why couldn't Snape have paired him up with a girl he didn't get all funny feeling around? She looked up at him and waved her hand in his face. "Fred, are you paying attention?" she asked and he nodded his head quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I just don't see why this is so important. He hardly even taught us enough to give us an assignment." He muttered and noticed her smiling a bit as she looked down into her Potions book.  
  
"Well you really should get use to it. Snape doesn't seem to be the one to like Gryffindors. and he obviously hasn't taken a liking to you and George."  
  
"He's just mad that our hair looks better than his. My dad use to go to school with him and he told us that Snape's hair was just as greasy then as it is now. He's just jealous he doesn't have this lovely Weasley red hair." He said, running his fingers through his hair. Angelina snorted and quickly looked back into her book so that he wouldn't make eye contact with the now smirking red head. "You're not like most girls are you?" he asked and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked and he shrugged.  
  
"Well. I haven't heard you giggle once or gossip with Katie and Alicia." Said the Weasley, nodding at the girl's friends who were paired with Lee and George. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't do half those things. Besides, this is our first day. You have yet to learn about me." She informed and looked up at him. He bit slightly on his lower lip and turned to his own Potions book as he felt his ears get hot.  
  
"So, what's next?" he asked after clearing his throat. She checked her watch.  
  
"According to my watch, lunch." She answered brightly. She began to pack up the things while Fred stared at her with his tilted curiously to the side. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"No. I was just thinking about something." He answered and began helping her clean up. When the class was dismissed, George loosened his tie and took a deep breath.  
  
"I didn't think I was gonna survive!" he announced, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought GIRLS were the ones to play hard to get, not the guys." He informed and Fred raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know that girl, Alicia? She was ALL over poor George." Lee whispered. "I've honestly never seen anything like it in my life. well except for with my parents." He said.  
  
"Well how was your partner Lee?" asked Fred curiously. Lee grinned.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty cute for a girl and all, but she didn't seem to like me much." He informed. He scowled. "How was yours?"  
  
"She was ok I guess." Lee smirked and George raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"She's awful cute if you ask me. And she seems to like you enough." Informed George and Fred nodded, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I would have loved to have her as my partner and smiling at me like she was to you." Said Lee. Fred glared at him.  
  
"You're a prat, and what about last night? We AREN'T suppose to be thinking about girls like this!" announced Fred and they watched as a Ravenclaw girl went walking by and winked in their direction. Lee grinned and waved at her, causing George to shove him.  
  
"Lee, do we have to spell it out?" he asked and Lee scowled.  
  
"She winked at me! I didn't want to be rude!" he announced and the twins rolled their eyes and continued on their way to lunch. 


	4. Flying Lessons

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 4- Flying Lessons  
  
"You play Quidditch?" asked Katie, looking excitedly up at a fourth year by the name of Oliver Wood. The boy grinned and nodded, running his fingers through his hair and blushing slightly. Lee rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch. It was their first full week of classes and yet they hadn't had their flying lessons due to untold reasons, but today they would.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Gyffindors keeper!" informed Oliver brightly. Charlie came up and patted the boy on the shoulder.  
  
"And the best one our team has ever seen." He informed. George turned to Fred with a sort of frown.  
  
"He's gryffindors youngest player." He informed. "He's gonna be captain once Charlie graduates." Lee turned his attention to the red heads.  
  
"You're trying out for the team?" he asked and they nodded.  
  
"We're trying out to be beaters for the team." Angelina arrived and sat across from the Fred and next to Lee. Alicia joined her, scowling deeply as she sat next to Fred, across from Lee. "Good day ladies?" George grinned from the other side of Lee. The boys were becoming a lot more comfortable around their female companions, and the girls with them.  
  
"Remind me to kill you later." Snapped Angelina, looking at Fred. It was surprising at how easily Angelina was able to tell the twins apart. Fred smirked and leaned across the table, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"What's wrong Angel eyes? You didn't like little gift?" he asked and she shoved his hand away from her face, glaring at him. "Obviously not." During potions class, out of boredom, the twins had set off filibuster fireworks near Alicia and Angelina's cauldrons for fun and they got blamed for it.  
  
"I can't believe you two did that in class!" Alicia snapped. "You could have at least set up a ravenclaw." George looked at her innocently and grinned brightly.  
  
"C'mon Alicia. it was all in good fun. If you want, we'll go tell Snape it was our fault and take your detentions." Alicia looked at him with shinning eyes and both Angelina and Fred scowled.  
  
For all that we could have told Snape ourselves, Alicia." Informed Angelina indignantly.  
  
"Yea George, they could have told Snape themselves." Fred leaned across the table and grabbed his brother by the front of his robes. "Are you going soft on me or what? We are NOT taking any ones detentions." He hissed and George blushed. Lee's head popped into the group.  
  
"Well from what I hear from this, George fancies Alicia." He said and went back to his lunch.  
  
"I DON'T fancy her. I just feel guilty that they're getting in trouble because of us." Answered George seriously. Fred scowled and shook his head before turning to the girls.  
  
"Fine, we'll tell Snape it was our fault. but don't get too use to it." Said Fred and the girls grinned happily.  
  
"You're such a stud, Fred." Teased Angelina. He waved it off, though blushing a bit.  
  
"Only the best for you, Angel eyes." He teased. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch, Fred and George did go and confess to Snape that they were responsible for the explosion during class, but Alicia and Angelina still had to have detention for not telling him from the beginning. Fred and Angelina would have theirs on Friday and Alicia and George would have theirs on Saturday since Snape didn't trust the twins alone together and he figured the girls wouldn't get any work done alone together talking and giggling. So now they were at their flying lesson and lined up across from the Ravenclaw students waiting for Madam Hooch.  
  
"Hey Johnson, I hear you've never ridden a broomstick before. Must be pretty nervous?" asked Roger Daives, a Ravenclaw boy who was quite attractive. "Really, you are a pure blood aren't you?"  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business Daives." Said Fred. He flashed a very grateful Angelina a smile and Roger glared at the redhead. He was about to say something, when Madam Hooch arrived, her robes billowing behind her as she walked quickly down the space in which the students left open. She stopped and looked at them all.  
  
"This," she began seriously. "Is basic flying lessons and I don't expect ant of you to do as much as a Quidditch player." She informed. Fred and George both exchanged grins. She then had them all line up next to a broom as they began the basics. Angelina, who was next to Fred, had done pretty good as she touched back down to the ground, obviously very scared that she would have fell off die to how much she was shaking.  
  
"Nervous I see." Fred said with a grin and she frowned at him.  
  
"Not everyone can be as talented as you are, Freddie." Angelina teased, causing him to grin brightly. She rolled her eyes and looked at Madam Hooch, who was beginning to talk again. After a while, the class seemed to be doing good enough that she let them go up into the air and move around a bit, with certain rules added. Even Fred and George weren't going to lose them their privileges.  
  
"No wonder they're going to try out for the beater position." Said Alicia brightly. "They're fantastic on their broomsticks." Angelina frowned and looked up at the twins, flipping through the sky and showing off.  
  
"They're such showoffs." She muttered, causing Alicia to laugh. Madam Hooch then came up to them.  
  
"Come on now girls, get up there. This is a class after all." She said, and they obeyed. Once they got in the air, the action began. George Weasley flew up behind Roger and slapped him painfully on the back  
  
"TAG! You're it!" Lee and Fred were laughing hard as Daives tried to get his balance. Katie shook her head as Daives chased the twins and Lee across the sky.  
  
"Look at them go." She said brightly. Soon, Roger managed to slap Lee on the back, who eventually got Fred.  
  
"This is more like a war than a game." Informed Alicia. Then out of nowhere, someone tapped Angelina on the shoulder. She barely fell off her broom when she saw it was Fred, and she threw her arms around his torso to prevent herself from falling off.  
  
"You're it." Fred said finally, and when she looked up at him, he was blushing deeply. Madam Hooch eventually blew her whistle and they all assembled back in the castle. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I heard about you little game of tag earlier, and according to Madam Hooch, you two would be perfect for the Quidditch team. maybe you should tell your friends about it cause we'll be needing them soon enough." Charlie told Fred and George and went to talk with one of his friends as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower after lunch. The twins nodded.  
  
"That would be cool. We should try out for the team." Said Katie brightly. "All the players except their Keeper are graduating this year." She informed. Angelina ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I dunno. I'm not too great on the broomstick." She said, but Alicia waved it off. She was about to say something, when Fred came up and grinned at them.  
  
"I couldn't help but hear Angel eyes wants to try out for the Quidditch team next year." He said brightly.  
  
"You mean you couldn't help but butt into our conversation?" asked Alicia with a smirk, and crossed her arms. George appeared looking at her with Lee and a sarcastic hurt look.  
  
"How could you think a WEASLEY would just go and interrupt a female's conversation with out a really good reason?" he asked. Katie rolled her eyes and looked at the three boys with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That's right. Listen Angelina; you seem like Chaser material. so how about I help you out with your skills. You know, so you can join the team and be the best chaser we've got." he stopped and smirked a bit. "Plus you REALLY need some help on the broomstick." He said. She frowned a bit, but smiled eventually.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why." She agreed, and Fred grinned.  
  
"Right then. I'll ask Charlie to help book the Quidditch pitch so we can practice." He said and waved good bye, walking ahead to the tower. Katie looked at Angelina with a smirk.  
  
"You know. I think he really fancies you." She informed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ 


	5. Detention

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 5- Detention  
  
Angelina was walking through the corridors late at night, having come from the Astronomy tower from looking at the stars. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep and was now walking in the dark, not really paying attention to her surroundings until she felt some one grab her wrist and pull her into the shadows, throwing their hand over her mouth. "Don't panic! It's me." Whispered a boy, and let her go. She turned around to see Fred Weasley standing there.  
  
"What ARE you doing?!" she hissed and he put his fingers to his lips.  
  
"Snape took something from me earlier and I plan on getting it back." He answered. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Fred, wasn't one detention enough?" she asked, crossing her arms. "And how do you expect to get anywhere with no light?" she asked and was about to pull out her wand, but Fred stopped her.  
  
"Listen, Filch has a cat. Mrs. Norris, remember? I don't need her catching me out here late at night." Then he stopped and looked at her. "Especially with a partner." Angelina raised an eyebrow at the red head in the darkness.  
  
"What make you think I'm your partner?" she asked and Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't get George to come because he's in enough trouble, and Lee made up some bull about being on McGonagall's good side so he can be commentary at the Quidditch match." He answered, She crossed her arms, trying to stay hidden in the shadows, while also trying not to be too close to him.  
  
"so what do you want me to do?" she asked. Fred grinned.  
  
"Watch my back of course." He answered. She shook her head. "WHY NOT!" he announced, a little too loudly.  
  
"Well for one, I'm in enough trouble thanks to you and what is so important for you to steal from Snape that can't wait?" she asked.  
  
"My wand." He answered, looking at her with a serious look. Angelina then realized what he meant by that. Earlier that evening, Fred and George were playing with wands outside class in the corridors and Snape had taken them away.  
  
"You mean, those weren't fake wands?" he asked.  
  
"George's was, but being as daft as Snape is, he took my REAL wand and its in his office. How am I suppose to do my Charms work without my wand!?" he whined. Angelina looked down the dark corridor, then back at Fred.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice since its for good reason." She said and Fred grinned.  
  
"Great. All we have to do is break into Snape's office and my wand'll be home free." He said, taking her hand and running down the hall quickly and quietly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it that whenever you were just about to get away with something without any witnesses, someone always had to show up and ruin your plan? That was what Fred was thinking as he pushed open the door to Snape's office with Angelina holing the sleeve to his robes. "Fred will you hurry up." She asked quietly. Fred looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Stop panicking. All the professors are asleep." He said and ran over to Snape's desk, looking around. Then he used Percy's wand, which he managed to get before leaving, to open a drawer , which contained things he assumed Snape was never planning to return to any student. Angelina looked over his shoulder and groaned  
  
"All those toy wands. How are you suppose to tell which is yours?" she asked and the Weasley boy dug through the junk. He ignored her question until he found his wand.  
  
"Perfect. Now lets go." He said brightly and as the walked out the room and down the hall, they heard footsteps and voices. Fred stopped in his tracks when he recognized it as Filch and Snape. He grabbed Angelina's hand and ran around the corner, pulling her into the shadows, her body against his.  
  
"Fred." she hissed, obviously not liking this anymore than he did.  
  
"Snape is coming with Filch." He told her, and she buried her face into his chest, groaning. Fred could feel his face slowly getting hot as the girl muttered into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." She informed in a whisper, looking up at him. He grinned.  
  
"Course Angel eyes." he laughed and went quiet as Mrs. Norris came walking into the direction. Angelina looked over Fred's shoulder at the cat, which obviously hadn't noticed them. yet.  
  
"Come my sweet. There's no one down here. Now Severvus, why don't we discuss the detention of those Gryffindor children a bit further." The cat walked off with the two older men, and it was probably a whole two minutes before the two parted and took deep breaths. Fred grinned triumphantly, raising his wand in the moonlight.  
  
"And George said I couldn't do it." He said brightly and turned to Angelina. "Thanks a lot Angel eyes. I owe you big time." He said brightly and she shrugged it off.  
  
"No problem. Now lets get going before we get into trouble." She suggested. Of course they hadn't gotten far before someone else had to sneack up on them.  
  
"Would you look at that. Two Gryffindors out after hours." Said Roger Daives, smirking. Fred glared at him.  
  
"And what exactly are you doing?" asked Angelina. McGonagall stepped up from behind the young Ravenclaw.  
  
"Earning the three of you detentions." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you thought you'd get away with it." Laughed George the next day at breakfast. Fred glared across the table at his brother. Lee just tried to hide the fact that he was laughing in porridge. "And you drag poor Angelina into it."  
  
"Listen George, we would have gotten away with it if stupid Daives hadn't showed up." Fred informed, glaring in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Well he is a moron. He even got himself a detention for going off at night too." Said Lee thoughtfully. He smirked. "Bet he fancies Angelina too and was watching up at the Astronomy tower last night." He said. George snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Very romantic, but that's considered stalking."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt for a second that's what Daives was doing." Said Fred coldly. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Katie was arguing with Angelina about the incident the night before.  
  
"Really Angelina, you should be beyond pissed off at him at this point." Said Katie "He's earned you two detentions in one night." She reminded. Angelina just sighed.  
  
"He didn't give me the detention, Daives did. And its not his fault because I could have easily told him that I didn't want to help him out." She informed. Alicia just shook her head knowingly.  
  
"I really can't blame you Angel. After all, boys do tend to get us girls in more trouble than we even cause." She said. Katie nodded in agreement and looked down the table at Lee.  
  
"And I bet that lee boy is the master mind behind it all." She informed. Angelina and Alicia looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You're mad Katie." Alicia finally laughed. Angelina smiled.  
  
"That's right, you're just mad at him because he makes fun of your last name." Katie scowled.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?" she muttered, and glared at the grinning boy at the other end of the table. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina, Fred, and Roger stood in front of Snape waiting for their detention to be announced. Instead of adding to Fred and Angelina's detention so that they'd have two, he just extended. "Scrub the entire potions room clean." He said, a smirk on his face. The three students looked around the dungeon. "Scrub the floors and walls, and then I want you to clean EVERY singe cauldron." Snape said, obviously enjoying the looks on their faces.  
  
"So, do we get any bathroom breaks?" asked Fred. Snape glared at the red head.  
  
"NO. This is a detention, bot vacation." Snape answered.  
  
"I never said it was." Fred retorted. Snape glared at them and got ready to leave then he stopped and faced them.  
  
"Oh, and your cleaning supplies are over there. I forgot to mention that there was no magic allowed." Snape informed and left. Angelina sighed and dropped on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this happening to me." She groaned. Fred crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't car e what that greasy haired bastard says, I'll do this my way."  
  
"And add to our punishment? Get over yourself, Weasley." Snapped Roger and began cleaning. Angelina took out her wand and pointed it at the bucket and mop, making them begins the cleaning.  
  
"I thought we couldn't use magi?" said Fred, raising and eyebrow at her. She smiled a little.  
  
"How will Snape know. After all, he didn't say we couldn't make the cleaning for us." She informed, leaning against the wall and watching the mop.  
  
"You're my kind of girl." 


	6. Arguements

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 6- Arguments  
  
Lee leaned over and looked into his cauldron and made a face before looking up at Katie. She was busy concentrating on the potion they would have to make. "Eh Bell, are you sure this is right?" he asked. Katie looked up at him with a stern look. She still had a thing against him and he didn't see why. Ok so he called her Ding-dong a couple of times and made fun of her last name, but it was all in good fun.  
  
"Listen Jordan," he frowned at the fact she had to spit his last name. "Fact is, I honestly don't like being your partner due to the fact that you're a prat, and to answer your question, why don't you look in your book and find out." She said and went back to her book. He glared at her.  
  
"Maybe I will. And to top it off, you're not the best partner either." he said. Even though he didn't show it, he was truly hurt as he looked in his own book for the potion. Though with how upset he was, he found the wrong potion and began to mix the wrong ingredients.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Katie snapped.  
  
"Making the potion!" Lee snapped back.  
  
"DON"T PUT THAT IN! You're doing the wrong potion you bloody moron!"  
  
"I wouldn't have out it in if you didn't call me a bloody moron." Said Lee and dropped the plant he had in his hand in the potion, causing it to bubble and explode. Lee and Katie both hit the ground as the potion went flying everywhere. Snape quickly began trying to clean people up. Some people bursting into ugly boils. The Weasley twins, who were under the table and unhurt were laughing hysterically.  
  
"wicked job Lee." Said George after potions. "Pretty brave of you to do something like that in Snape's class."  
  
"I only did it because ding dong called me a bloody moron." Informed Lee. Fred raised an eyebrow at his partner.  
  
"Is that a fact? I thought her words would never hurt you?" he said.  
  
"That's right Lee, sticks and stones." Laughed George. Lee chose to ignore him.  
  
"I hate slimy girls. I'm glad they're all in the hospital wing trying to get their skin and hair the right color." he muttered bitterly. Fred stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked George.  
  
"I didn't stop to see if Angelina was ok after the explosion." Answered the red head, become very frantic.  
  
"Come off it Fred. She's a girl. I think she was more worried about her hair than if you were there to help her through her time of peril." Said Lee, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately for Fred, Lee was wrong. Angelina was beyond upset at the fact he was laughing at the misfortune of anyone who had get hit by some of the potion and that he didn't even have heart to come to see if she was ok. Fred leaned against the tree in front of the lake where the hint squid lived, George sitting at his side. "C'mon Fred, don't her get to you." He reassured.  
  
"But I'm not use to girls being mad at me unless they're mum or Ginny. Maybe I really did do something wring." George rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please. Listen, girls expect us to be able to read their minds. Does it look like we can?" George asked. Fred shook his head. "and besides, once she remembers that you'll be teaching her to ride a broomstick, I'm sure she'll be talking to you again." Fred then grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." He said brightly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"George, can I talk to you?" asked Angelina. The Weasley boy looked up at the girl standing over him.  
  
"Wow, Fred was right. You are good at telling us apart." He said with a grin. Angelina just shrugged.  
  
"Listen. I'm kin of upset with your brother at this point so. maybe you can help me out wit the whole broom riding thing." she suggested. George's face dropped.  
  
"Are you sure. I mean."  
  
"Listen George, if I would have known your brother was such a bloody prat I wouldn't have gotten my self in this mess. He probably plans on shoving me off my broom or something!" she announced. George put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Right then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help you out." He said and Angelina smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no prob." He said and watched her walk off. "Great. now how am I suppose to break this to Fred?" 


	7. First Lesson Flying

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 7- First Lesson- Flying  
  
"What do you mean she asked you to help her in her flying lessons!" yelled Fred, grabbing George by the front of his robes. George had just broke the news to his now pissed off twin and Lee sat quietly listening to everything and plotting a way to get Katie back for getting him into trouble.  
  
"Listen, she said she was really mad and she doesn't want to see you. Plus he thinks you're a prat and will try to shove her off the broom once she gets the hang of it all." George informed quickly. Then Fred let go.  
  
"Well that's nice. I'll show her who's a prat."  
  
"Well, you could always go as me." George suggested.  
  
"That's dumb. So that then when he shoves her off the broom, she'll think its you and then be mad at both of you?" asked Lee. Fred ignored him.  
  
"George, you're truly a genius." Said Fred and looked at his watch. "I had better get down to the Quidditch pitch before Angelina does. Don't mind if I borrow your cloak do you? It has your name on it and it'll convince her enough that I'm you." Said Fred and grabbed his twins inter cloak, before running out the room. Lee rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he fancied that girl." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Angelina arrived at the Quidditch pitch, she spotted the red head sitting in the grass with two broomsticks at his side. "Hey, George!" she called, and the boy looked up and grinned at her, standing up. She looked at him, and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was Fred.  
  
"So, you ready for your first lesson? "he asked and Angelina nodded, taking the broom from him. But then he took it back.  
  
"I figure that maybe we should try it together before I let you get on it alone." He informed and mounted the broom, then looked at her expectantly.  
  
"And the purpose is?" she asked.  
  
"So you get use to the feeling." Answered the red head and grinned, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?" she sighed and joined his on the broom. Once it began to rise, she leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Hey, opened your eyes and grip the handles! That's the purpose to this!" he announced.  
  
"Lay off!" she yelled then took a deep breath and obeyed him.  
  
"See, now is that so hard?" he asked and after a few lessons, they landed and she had to mount her own broom. "We're going to race around the Quidditch pitch about three times then touched down here. Then we'll head back ion. Sound fair?" he asked and she nodded. They mounted their brooms and began to race around the pitch. With every turn, Angelina felt she was getting better at it.  
  
"Nice going Angel eyes." Angelina looked at the Weasley boy in shock then he went flying quickly ahead of her.  
  
"I knew it." She muttered and began to speed up. The red head had already landed and was waiting for her to land as well.  
  
"HEY, slow down!" he yelled and she came to a quick stop and flew of her broom, right into him.  
  
"Argh, you weigh a ton." He groaned.  
  
"Very charming Fred." The boy's eyes went wide and she pushed herself off of him. "Really, could you be any more daft?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, how'd you know it was me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. Well for one, you and George's voices aren't exactly alike and you called me Angel eyes." She answered smartly. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I suppose you're beyond pissed now?" he asked and she shook her head.  
  
"No, I suppose I can get over it. After all, you were pretty determined to help me out. And you didn't shove me off my broom stick." She said and helped him off the ground.  
  
"That's right. And tomorrow in Hooch's class, you'll show Daives what a real Gryffindor can do!" said Fred. Angelina grinned up a t him and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, what will our next lesson be if I want to join the Quidditch team?" she asked. 


	8. A New Friendship

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 8- A New Friendship  
  
"So everything went well I see." Said Alicia, looking up from her magazine. Angelina grinned and dropped on her bed, facing her friend. Alicia sighed and closed her magazine. "Alright, tell me everything that happened." She asked and Angelina grinned, dropping back on her bed.  
  
"Fred may be a complete prat, but he's a romantic prat." She said and began telling her whole story until Katie entered and began punching her pillow angrily. "So, detention with Lee obviously went wonderfully." Katie ignored the sarcasm and looked up at her friends.  
  
"Have you been crying?" asked Alicia, jumping out of her bed and going over to her. Angelina pulled Katie's face and looked at her.  
  
"I really hate Lee Jordan." She choked, and wiped her face. Angelina sighed and sat down, patting her on the back.  
  
"I don't see why you let him get to you. You don't even like him." Informed Alicia.  
  
"I don't know why either. Do you think I'm going mad?" she asked.  
  
"No. but I really want to know what he did." Said Angelina.  
  
"Well you remember the whole potions incident right?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man Lee, you are mean." Said George. Lee glared at the red head. He had just returned form his detention with Snape and was telling them all about how he got Katie back for getting him into trouble. Fred shook his head.  
  
"You made her cry Lee." Said Fred. "Not too many guys are forgiven for that." Lee glared at Fred.  
  
"Listen Fred, if she had a little more respect for me, I'd show it to her. All is fair in love and war."  
  
"Where do you get these corny sayings?" George blurted out.  
  
"Shut up George." He muttered and leaned back into his pillows, crossing his arms and looking bitter, but feeling guilty. Fred sighed and got up.  
  
"well I hope you plan on apologizing soon cuz I just got back on Angelina's good side, along with Alicia and all the other Gryffindor girls, and I can't be getting in trouble because of you." He informed. George yawned and jumped into his bed, pulling the curtains a little closed before looking back at his friend. "Don't think those girls are going to let you hear the end of this." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lee was walking quietly through the corridors the next day after Transfiguration trying to figure out the perfect way to say sorry to Katie. After what Fred and George were saying to him the night before, he felt really guilty. He continued to mutter what he was going to say under his breath until he heard something that snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Let go of me you stupid prat!" yelled a girl. Lee turned the corner and saw Katie fighting off a fourth year slytherin who was gripping her arm tightly.  
  
"Hey!" he called. They both looked up and the boy smirked. He was Marcus Flint, the famous slytherin player who usually was seen arguing with Oliver about the next Quidditch match. "she let her go. Now why don't you do it."  
  
"And what is a ickle first year like you going to do?" Marcus asked. Lee went up and punched him in the face , which basically started one of the first and biggest fistfights that year.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Katie, hitting Marcus in the back with her fists, then her potion book.  
  
"Get off!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wakie, wakie Lee." Said a voice brightly. Lee opened his eyes to see two figures with red hair standing over him. He groaned and began shaking his head. "No you haven't lost your mind. Here's two of us." Laughed one of the boys. Lee sat up slowly, his vision came more into focus. Then he noticed he was in the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened?" he muttered. One of the twins rolled their eyes, then pointed at his twin.  
  
"George and I were looking for you after transfiguration, and we made it just when Flint threw you into the wall." Answered the red head, then he grinned.  
  
"You were knocked out and McGonagall went mad when she saw us dragging you down the hall." Informed Fred. Lee leaned into his pillows and frowned.  
  
"So where's Katie and where's Flint?" he asked.  
  
"Flint was healed about an hour ago, and I think Katie may still be outside talking to Angelina and Alicia." Answered George.  
  
"We got in a few hits for you too mate!" informed a very happy Fred. "Got into a head lock while Katie was beating his over the head with her book." he said demenstrating thte attack on his twin.  
  
"Lee! You're ok!" announced Katie and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm sooooo sorry about all those things I called you in potions!" she announced. Lee went a little pale.  
  
"Let go Bell!" he announced. She backed up a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I had to help you out after all. You ARE a Gryffindor and a girl." Katie smiled at him a bit.  
  
"You're great. Thanks." Lee shrugged, ignoring the grinning faces of his two best friends. "So, I'll see you in transfiguration tomorrow then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sure, see you then, Katie." 


	9. Quidditch

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 9- Quidditch  
  
Soon enough, Fred was taking Angelina back out to the Quidditch pitch in the evening for her lessons. He was unaware that out of curiosity, Alicia and Katie wanted to join Angelina in her Quidditch training with Fred, and along with George and Lee, they set off to the Quidditch pitch and had hidden them selves in the stands to watch. Fred pulled out a medium sized ball and showed it to Angelina. "This is a quaffle. This is what the chasers have to handle." Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that Fred. Just because I needed a bit of help on a broomstick doesn't mean I'm so naïve to what Quidditch is." She informed. She took the Quaffle from him and grabbed her broom off the ground. "So, lets give this a try, shall we?" she asked and took off into the sky, tossing the ball back and forth in her hands, before looking over at Fred with a grin. "My goal post is there and yours is there" she informed and let the ball fall out of her hands. At the same time, the kids went zooming for the ball. The way they were playing, they were just tossing it through the air and rushing to catch it.  
  
"Wicked!" announced Lee and George, their eyes shinning. Alicia and Katie both clapped and waved up at Angelina.  
  
"Looks like we've got an audience Angel eyes." Fred laughed. They both landed and their friends came onto the field.  
  
"Not too fun unless you have more than one player." Informed Lee. The group all mounted their brooms.  
  
"Girls against boys." Said Katie. Lee frowned.  
  
"Well how fair would that be? You girls DO want to make it fair." Said Lee. "After all, it wouldn't be fair if we let you lose so easily."  
  
"Get over yourself Lee." Said Alicia, and tossed the quaffle in the air and caught it again. "Boys against girls, no more said." She informed, and tossed the ball to Angelina.  
  
"That's right. Don't be scared boys, we won't hurt you that much." Said Angelina, and pinched Fred's cheek, causing him to slap her hand away.  
  
"Back of Angel eyes." He muttered.  
  
"Now if you're all done flirting, Let's play!" announced George, flying up behind Angelina and snatching the quaffle form under her arm and tossing it long to Lee.  
  
"HEY! No cheating you guys!" Katie yelled, but the boys were already flying around. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The first Quidditch match of the year is coming up next week!" announced Charlie Weasley brightly a few weeks later at breakfast. He grinned around at his fellow Quidditch player. "And of course, it'll be against Slytherin, who we will easily beat!" The gryffindors all cheered happily and Charlie sat back down. Lee leaned across the table towards the twins.  
  
"I sucked up a bit to McGonagall last week and she gave me back my position as score keeper and commentary." Informed Lee brightly. Angelina rolled her eyes and turned back to Katie an Alicia's conversation.  
  
"And he's also the best of all the keepers Gryffindor has had the past few years." Katie added. Angelina shook her head.  
  
"Really Katie, you'd think you'd fancy this Oliver guy." She informed. Katie blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
"No. I just find all Quidditch players to be very interesting. Quidditch isn't an easy game you know/" The girls both nodded in understanding.  
  
"I hear Slytherin cheats a lot so the first match should be pretty interesting." Said Alicia thoughtfully. Fred and George were soon making breakfast more dramatic than it was suppose to be and lost gryffindor a few points. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the way up to the Quidditch pitch, the Gyffindors cheered on their house. Fred and George pushed through the crowds and ran into the changing room where Charlie was giving the team a speech. "Hi Charlie." Said the twins brightly. Charlie looked at them in shock.  
  
"What are you two doing back here? Are you trying to get in trouble?" he asked. Fred shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to be back here next year."  
  
"That's only if you make the team little brother. Fred frowned. George crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What do you mean if? We're living bludgers. Born to beat beaters and all that." Informed the red head confidently. Fred nodded in agreement, but Charlie just shook his head.  
  
"I honestly don't care. Just get out so that I can finish our game plan." He ordered. The boys frowned once more, then left. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were waiting in the top of the bleachers. Lee was sitting up somewhere else with McGonagall, getting ready to make commentary. Percy frowned as his younger brothers tried to squeeze up in the seats with their friends.  
  
"If you two would have made it here earlier you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble." He informed. Penelope looked behind them at the twins who were now frowning at Percy. "What were you doing, blowing up a toilet?"  
  
"Nope, that was last week." Answered George. Percy rolled his eyes and looked back onto the field as Lee announced the players for the teams.  
  
"And of course, the wonderful Charlie Weasley, Gryffindors best Seeker since James Potter!" The twins and Percy clapped loudly, though the twins had added in a bit more with whistling and all. 


	10. Birthday

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 10-Birthday  
  
Angelina woke up to the fact there were two faces staring over her intently. When she opened her eyes, Alicia and Katie were standing over her with wide grins. "Happy birthday!" cheered the girl and began pulling her out of bed, Katie going on about her being the second oldest of the first gryffindor girls, Katie was the oldest. Angelina yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"You guys. I'd like to get back to a fantastic dream I was having." She muttered, though happy her friends actually remembered her birthday was here. "It was the best I've had."  
  
"Relax, we'll be meeting the twins and Lee down stairs soon, then you and Fred can tell each other about your dreams about each other." Alicia said, causing her to frown.  
  
"What makes you think I was dreaming about him?" she asked. Alicia smirked.  
  
"You talk in your sleep." She answered. Angelina's eyes went wide and Katie laughed.  
  
"Don't even mess with her mind like that, Alicia." She said. Angelina relaxed a bit and glared at a smiling Alicia. "So anyway, you want today to be great since it's your birthday, so let's start off with this charm I learned." Said Katie, shoving Angelina into a chair. Katie had learned a lot of charms for doing hair and had already used one charm to put braids in Angelina's hair just last month,  
  
"First we're gonna have to take out these braids!" piped Alicia, and pointed her wand at Angelina's hair, causing the braids to unravel and leave her hair in an afro. Katie and Alicia were probably playing with Angelina's hair for an hour before straightening it perfectly out.  
  
"Don't put it in a pony tail, just leave it out." Suggested Katie and Angelina nodded in agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Told you to write her birthday on the calendar." Said Lee as he and the Weasley twins gathered outside at the rose bushes. Fred glared at him and then reached for one of the roses. He had to get Angelina a good birthday present and since girls love roses, he had plans on getting her one. He reached for one, which then pricked his finger.  
  
"Ah! Bloody thing." He muttered, sucking on his finger. Lee snickered and George rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you're suppose to be the smarter of the two." He said and used his wand to get the rose, also de-thorning it. He examined to rose and then grinned at his twin. "You owe me for this."  
  
"Sure, I'll help you out when Alicia's birthday comes around." Lee snorted and George blushed.  
  
"Sod off." He muttered and stood up. "Let's get to breakfast." Lee shook his head.  
  
"No, I need to hear more about this. Does Georgey boy fancy Alicia?" Lee asked and George rounded on him.  
  
"Shut up Lee!" he snapped. At least I wasn't writing secret love poems for her in a 'secret' journal under my bed." Lee stopped him.  
  
"How do you know about that?" George was about to say something when Fred cut them off.  
  
"You guys are suppose to be helping me with Angelina's present, not arguing about girls." He informed. Lee and George both glared at each other and then followed Fred back up to the castle. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the day, people were wishing Angelina a happy birthday and the twins and Lee weren't exactly seen until breakfast and no more during that Saturday. "I wonder what those three have been up to. I haven't heard any explosions from those three all day." Said Katie thoughtfully. Angelina sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"I bet they're off planing off their next attack." She said and Alicia laughed.  
  
"Most likely." She said. Just as she said this, the twins and Lee came running down the stairs. Fred ginned at Angelina.  
  
"Hey Angel eyes." He said brightly and held out a wrapped box and the rose from earlier.  
  
"What's this?" asked Angelina, raising an eyebrow at the grinning red head. "It's not a prank is it?" Fred looked at her with a sort of hurt expression.  
  
"No, it's your birthday gifts. I've had George and Lee help me out with them all day." Fred answered. Angelina smiled up at him. She opened the box which turned out to be chocolate frogs. "Chocolates and roses." Informed Fred.  
  
"A girls best friends. or maybe that's diamonds." Said George, scratching his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Said Angelina, hugging the three boys, but kissing Fred on the cheek. Fred turned crimson red and grinned.  
  
"No sweat Angel eyes." 


	11. Angel Eyes

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 11- Angel Eyes  
  
With in the time that the group of kids have known each other, the thing that was strange is the nick names that they had came up for each other and that none of them seemed to stick like Fred's nickname for Angelina- Angel eyes. No one really ever asked why he called her that, and to be honest, Angelina did want to know why he called her that. Fred was lying out on the ground with his arms behind his head and eyes closed when Angelina had came out and found him under the tree near the Squid's lake.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You should be up in the common room around this time." Informed Angelina. Fred opened an eye and grinned up at her.  
  
"You're one to talk. You're not suppose to be out here either." He informed. She shrugged and sat down next to him looking at the sky, which now had stars visible.  
  
"So, where are George and Lee. You three are never apart."  
  
"George is doing 'homework' and I dunno where Lee is at. Probably writing in his 'secret' journal about Katie again." He answered. Angelina raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Lee has a dairy?" she asked.  
  
"No, a journal. They're two different things." Fred informed.  
  
"No they aren't." Angelina argued. "Boys just call their DIARIES 'journals' because they're afraid to admit they have a dairy where they write all their feelings." She informed, crossing her arms knowingly.  
  
"What ever you say Angel eyes." Said Fred. Angelina looked at the red head.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Freed looked at her and then sat up, stretching lazily.  
  
"Call you what?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Fred Weasley." She snapped, and shoved him into the tree, pinning him there with her body close to his and looking him directly in the eyes. "Why do you call me Angel eyes?"  
  
"It's just a nick name, that's all."  
  
"A nickname?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "But no one else calls me that." Fred began to blush.  
  
"That's because I made it up." He informed. Angelina released her grip on him and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Tell me Fred. How did you get Angel eyes out of Angelina?" Fred turned around, obviously not wanting her to see him blushing.  
  
"Well when we crashed into each other at King's cross, the first thing I noticed about you was that you had nice eyes. Very nice eyes."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Fred nodded.  
  
"Then at the sorting, I found out your name was Angelina, so I figured since most people will be calling you Angel and you have pretty eyes, I'll just call you Angel eyes." He turned and faced her with a sort of scowl and his face still a little pink.  
  
"That's really sweet, Fred." Said Angelina with a smile. Fred shook his head.  
  
"I'm a Weasley twin, Angelina. I'm unique, not sweet." He informed pointedly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"So I suppose I can't tell anyone about this little bit of 'unique' then?"  
  
"Course not, Angel eyes. That would ruin the secretness of it all." Fred answered with a grin. 


	12. Boyfriends

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 12- Boyfriends  
  
There were certain times planned when the third through seventh years were allowed to go to a village called Hogsmeade, and left all the young students in the castle, and this Saturday was one of those days. The twins looked sadly up at their brothers Charlie and Percy. "We promise we won't get in the way if you just talk McGonagalll into taking us." Said George.  
  
"Yeah Charlie. Being Head boy she'll trust you." Added Fred, but Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Rules are rules, and besides, I already promised that you two wouldn't get special treatment because you are my brothers. Not even Percy gets out of certain classes because he's my brother."  
  
"What classes would Percy try to get out of?" asked George, raising an eyebrow at his older brother and crossed his arms.  
  
"It was just an example." Said Charlie with a frown. "And besides, there are classes certain people can't stand. Take potions for."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject." Muttered Fred.  
  
"Come on now. Everyone that is going to Hogsmeade, get in a carriage now!" called McGonagall. Charlie looked back at the professor, then turned back to his younger brothers.  
  
"I promise I'll bring you two something back." He said and left.  
  
"Bring us back some fresh dung bombs!" called George. "And sugar quills!" he added as the carriages went off. Charlie waved out the window at them and then they were gone.  
  
"It's not fair. I don't see why they get to go and we can't." muttered Fred as he and George made their way back in the castle.  
  
"Well we could go to the lake and mess around with the Squid a bit." Suggested the red head. Fred scowled.  
  
"No, we do that practically every Saturday if we aren't messing with the girl's heads or going through Percy's things."  
  
"Then lets o through Charlie's stuff. He is older and that means he has way more interesting things than when we were nine. Which WAS the last time we went through his things." George reminded. Fred smirked.  
  
"Bet you he has magazines of naked girls in his trunk like Bill did." George wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"Who would want to look at naked girls?" he asked and Fred shrugged.  
  
"Bill and Charlie aren't normal mind you. They like to mess around with girls."  
  
"And what's wrong with girls?" the boys turned and Alicia and Angelina were standing there with smiles and their arms crossed.  
  
"Where are Lee and Katie?" asked George,  
  
"We left them back in the common room. They were arguing when we left." Answered Alicia thoughtfully, then she grinned. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"We should be asking you that." Said Fred, then wagged his fingers at them accusingly. "Following us through the corridors like that. You should be ashamed." Angelina rolled her eyes and moved his hand out of her face.  
  
"Come off it Freddikins, no ones been stalking you and your adorable brother through the hall." Said Angelina, closing in the space between them.  
  
"Wow Angelina, I didn't know you care so much." Said George with a wide grin. Angelina looked around Fred and grinned at the red head.  
  
"Shut up George." Fred muttered and moved back a step from Angelina. "As for you Angel eyes, stop flirting with my twin. He's a sensitive one, this one." He said, nodding his head at the boy.  
  
"I dunno, I think George is cute." Said Alicia. George went red and Fred rolled his eyes. "Plus, sensitive guys are the best boyfriends."  
  
"Boyfriends?" said both twins in confusion and Angelina nodded, going up to Fred and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"We girls have boyfriends to run silly little errands for us and to snog us day and night." She informed. Fred went red as her hands ran through his hair/. Alicia began giggling and looked at an obviously confused George.  
  
"Snog day and night?" he asked and Alicia nodded.  
  
"And muggle girls make their boyfriends come with them to do shopping and have the poor blokes carry all their bags." She said, dropping her book she had with her in his arms as a demonstration.  
  
"That's stupid. Why can't you girls carry your own bloody bags?" asked Fred, pushing Angelina lightly off of him so as not to hurt her. "Or maybe its because you're to dainty and might break a nail?" Both Angelina and Alicia scowled at this comment and George laughed, slapping his brother a high five.  
  
"That was a good one."  
  
"Actually, its to work out those useless arms for you." Said Alicia, grabbing Fred's arms and waving it around a bit.  
  
"Besides, it's not that we need boyfriends, we just say yes so that you guys don't feel too much like prats because you were just embarrassed in front of the entire school/;" Angelina informed and went up to Fred, pinching his cheek. "Pay close attention Fred, you may be going through it soon enough." She informed and Alicia blew George a kiss, winking flirtatiously before following Angelina down the corridor towards the library.  
  
"She's a mental one, I'll tell you." Said George and Fred scowled.  
  
"Who does she think she is, trying to be a know it all." Fred muttered bitterly. "I'll show her what she knows." 


	13. Mistletoe

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 13-Mistletoe  
  
With Christmas coming up, students were doing last minute assignments and possibly preparing to go home for the holidays. Angelina sighed and looked up from her Quidditch magazine she had borrowed from Fred. "Hey you guys, I don't why, but I don't really want to go home for the holidays." Alicia looked up from her letter to her parents saying she was coming home.  
  
"What fun would it be though? Fred, George, and Lee are all going home." She informed.  
  
"Yeah, and without those three reeking havoc what fun would it be?" Katie informed and sighed, looking around the room. They'd be leaving in three days for the holidays and she wanted to be ready.  
  
"I guess you're right." Katie then grabbed the Quidditch magazine from Angelina.  
  
"I've got an idea!" She announced. Angelina scowled.  
  
"What kind of idea?" she asked taking the magazine back. Katie grinned.  
  
"A wicked romantic idea." Answered Katie. Both Alicia and Angelina raised an eyebrow at her. "Mistletoe you two. The language of Christmas love."  
  
"I don't do mistletoe, Katie." Informed Alicia, crossing her arms and scowling.  
  
"It's just a quick kiss on the cheek, you two." Informed Katie. "It's not like I'm asking you to go into a passionate snog." Alicia snorted, shaking her head.  
  
"Like the guys would allow that." She informed. "They're stupid as we all know, and don't understand that girls are the most important element of life." She informed with Angelina's agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They fail to believe that boys are the most important element of life." George informed, waving his finger knowingly at Lee and Fred, who were sitting across from them in the common room. I mean, how can any one that obsess so much over make up be the most important element of life?"  
  
"Because they have the babies of course." Answered Lee. "My mum always tells my dad that. or maybe that was something else she said." He thought and began to think about what he had just said.  
  
"Yeah, but they can't HAVE the babies without us." Informed George. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do we even care? We're not going dumb like our dad's and waste our lives away with wives and kids, right?" he asked. Lee and George nodded in agreement. They yawned and stood up and stretched.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?"" asked lee.  
  
"We could go practice charms on Mrs. Norris." Suggested George, his eyes shinning.  
  
"Now why would you do that?" The boys all jumped and the Gryffindor girls were standing there. Fred scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"It's rude to sneak up on people." He informed.  
  
"Like you've never done it." Said Alicia.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject." Said the boys in unison. The girls laughed and Angelina being as brave as she was went up and grabbed Fred's hand.  
  
"Coming with me will you." She suggested. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"So I can take you somewhere private for us to snog all night long." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're insane!" announced Fred, quickly backing away. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, but seriously, Katie has something she wants us all to see." She said.  
  
"Like what?" asked lee and George curiously. Katie grinned.  
  
"That's what you have to come and see." She answered and the boys agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie walked ahead of the boys who were talking quietly to each other, having a serious conversation obviously. "Katie, I don't think want to do this anymore." Said Alicia. Katie looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"But we have nothing else to do. Think of this as a prank or something." She said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I mean, don't you want to see the looks on their faces when wee get them trapped into a kiss?"  
  
"I really don't see what the big deal about giving them a kiss is." Said Angelina finally. Katie sighed.  
  
"I really shouldn't have to explain everything to you two." She said. "Now then, kisses are their worst fears, so that's where we come in. let's think of it as a romantic Christmas prank.. Besides, I was bored." Alicia stopped walking.  
  
"Katie, YOU'RE MAD!" she announced. The boys came up.  
  
"What is she talking about?" asked George curiously. Katie and Alicia glared at each other. Alicia, obviously mad at Katie turned and faced the boys, crossing her arms.  
  
"Katie is trying to sneak you guys under mistletoe because she wants to give Lee a kiss before we leave for Christmas break." She informed. Angelina stepped away from an enraged Katie.  
  
"I'll hex you for this one Alicia!" she yelled, chasing her friend down the corridor. Lee, whom was being laughed at by the twins also, left. George went following him down the hall singing a muggle rhyme that involved a tree and kissing. Angelina turned to Fred.  
  
"So, wanna go to lunch?" she asked. Fred grinned and nodded.  
  
"So, is that really what you guys were going to do?" he asked. Angelina shrugged.  
  
"Katie just kind of came up with the idea." She answered. Fred shrugged and they entered the Great Hall, a lot going on as they entered. Charlie ran p to his younger brother with a grin.  
  
"You've been caught." He informed with a grin. Fred and Angelina both looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Caught? What are you talking about?" asked Fred. Charlie pointed up at the piece of mistletoe over their heads.  
  
"No way." They both said at the same time, and looked at each other with embarrassed looks.  
  
"Go on Fred, its just a little kiss!" teased Percy. Fred scowled and turned to Angelina, leaning down and kissing her lips quickly, before backing up and going red. Angelina's eyes went wide and even his brothers were staring in shock.  
  
"You're braver than I thought." Laughed Charlie. "You didn't HAVE to kiss her LIPS you know." He informed.  
  
"I know." Said Fred quietly, and looked at the girl out the corner of his eye with a small smile, blushing still. 


	14. Be My Valentine

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 14: Be My Valentine  
  
It was a day before Valentine's day and throughout the Gryffindor common room, people were making their secret Valentines. Fred chewed on the end of his sugar quill as he, Lee, and George tried to figure out a good poem for their Valentines'. Lee looked up from his parchment, which had a lot of scratch outs on it. "How about, 'Roses are red, some flowers are blue, I remember the day I first teased you'?" he suggested. Fred and George raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Lee, I doubt any girl will find that too be romantic." Said George. Then he lifted his parchment and cleared his throat dramatically. "Roses are red, roses are blue, what do you think about me and you." He read. Fred and Lee both snorted.  
  
"My, my George. You are full of it, aren't you?" asked Fred. George frowned at him.  
  
"Don't be jealous, mate." He said, and grabbed his brother's poem. "Rose are red. Ok, so where's the rest?" asked the red head. Fred scowled and took his parchment back.  
  
"I couldn't figure out anything else. and seeing as though everyone was using roses are red, violets are blue, I think I'll start mine a different way." Said the Weasley boy. The other boys shrugged and continued to work on their own Valentines. Fred looked over at the table where the girls were working. He was really going to come up with something original. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she tried to think up a good valentine. Katie didn't seem to be having any problems, but Alicia was scratching things out every five minutes and it was driving her insane. Alicia looked over her work and then scowled. She was about to start scratching it out again when Angelina grabbed her wrist. "Please don't." she said. Alicia smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, what have you gotten down so far?" asked Katie cheerfully. Alicia looked over her parchment.  
  
"Nothing presentable." She answered.  
  
"Me neither." Said Angelina with a sigh. Katie looked at her watch.  
  
"It's about time we go to dinner. You know." She said. Angelina nodded and looked at her blank piece of parchment before getting up and following her friends out. When they got to the Great hall, the boys came and sat down, Lee arguing with the twins about Quidditch. Angelina sighed and tried to figure out what she could actually write that Fred Weasley would actually accept. Then it occurred to her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, all around the common room, people were giving out Valentines, though some people had sweet hearts in other houses and went off to meet them in the Great Hall. Fred grinned brightly when he spotted Angelina coming down the stairs from the girls' common room. "Morning Angel eyes!" he called, and ran up to her.  
  
"Morning Fred." She greeted. He grinned and handed her a colored piece of parchment with a grin.  
  
"I worked on it all night and it's for you." He said. "It's a valentine. I had to use a charm to get it that color." Angelina smiled and thanked him before opening it. When she did, it began to talk.  
  
I remember the day we first met and I have to admit, I've never met a girl as pretty as you. Your eyes, your smile, What more can I say? You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I mean that from the heart.  
  
I know I'm not all too smart, And a regular prat at that, But I say this from the heart when I say I like you And even though I'm afraid to say this the right way, I like you.. Even if you are a girl.  
  
Angelina looked up at Fred who blushed and laughed nervously. "I know it doesn't rhyme, but I'm not as good at it as George or Lee." He confessed. She laughed and hugged him.  
  
"It's great." She said brightly and handed him his.  
  
"Don't open it just yet." she said and looked around. "Let me go first and tell me what you think about it later." She said and waved before putting the Valentine Fred had given her in her book and leaving out the portrait hole. When she was gone. Fred opened the parchment and began to read.  
  
Seems like since the first day, there is no boy I've ever thought about more than you. I love your smile, the way your eyes shine. and possibly just you. You're the one I love to tease, the one to make me laugh. I hope one day to no longer be shy and ask you, Fred, to be mine.  
  
Fred went red and then smirked a bit. "HA! I knew she fancied me." He said brightly and ran out the common room and off to the Great Hall. 


	15. Black Mail

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 15: Black mail  
  
Fred sat up the tree by the lake and sighed tiredly as he looked out over the ocean. It was mid March now and the weather was great today. He sighed and looked at the sky. He had just finished challenging Angelina to a shouting match that involved him, her fist, and nearly the top of his head. He was lucky to duck it and run for it because with in the next minute she had her wand ready to hex him. "I don't see what the big deal is. I just said if she keeps eating the way she is she'll get fat." He muttered. That morning at breakfast, Angelina had obviously been hungry and had loaded her plate with more food than ever. Fred had only told her that the more she eats the more chances there were that she'd get fat. "Girls are so weird."  
  
"Hey up there!" called a voice and Fred looked down. A girl looked up at him with a grin. "My name is Ashley. I'm a Ravenclaw in your Charms class!" she called. Fred sat up and looked down at her, crossing his arms.  
  
"And what do you want? Angelina send you out here to try and get an apology out of me?" Before she could answer, Fred cut her off. "Well forget about it cuz I didn't do any thing wrong and she should apologize to ME." He said stubbornly. The girl giggled.  
  
"No, I came here to ask you a question. Angelina doesn't even like me." She said. Fred looked down at the girl. She was pretty good looking. 'Probably jealous that there's a girl that looks almost as good as her.' He thought with a smirk  
  
"Alright, so what is it?" asked the Weasley, crossing his arms.  
  
"You want to be my boyfriend?" she called. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You don't even know which Weasley I am." He said. She waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"I know you're Fred." She said.  
  
"That's because I just told you I'm not going to apologize to Angelina!" he snapped. She shrugged. "Besides, I don't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing." He informed. The girl sighed and turned her back.  
  
"It's a shame really." She said, shaking her head. Fred frowned and leaned forward on the tree branch. "I really like you. and I'd hate to have to tell Filch that you were the one practicing spells on his lovely cat and charming those suits of armor to say those horrible things to him."  
  
"How do you know that was me?" he snapped.  
  
"I didn't. But I do now." She answered with a grin.  
  
"THAT"S BLACK MAIL!" yelled Fred.  
  
"It's not black mail, it's just the fact the female mind works better than the male mind!" She informed. Fred scowled. " And besides, don't you want to make Angelina jealous so you can get her back for the things she's been calling you?"  
  
"How would you going out with me make her jealous?" asked Fred in confusion. Ashley let out a sigh.  
  
"Well since she fancies you and all, seeing you with another girl may just make her notice what she's just missed and she'll show you some real feelings."  
  
"That sounds stupid." Fred muttered. Ashley just shrugged.  
  
"Really Fred, I am a girl, so I know these things. Just trust me will you." She said. Fred looked at the sky and then looked down at the dark haired girl  
  
"Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'll tell Dumbledore you black mailed me, then you'll get a very unpleasant gift for m me as well." He said. Ashley squealed and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Yea! I've got Fred Weasley!" she cheered. Fred rolled his eyes. Angelina would never do anything as stupid as that.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I don't do the whole kissing thing." He informed when he hopped out of the tree. She grinned and nodded, attaching to his arm.  
  
"Of course." She grinned up at him with shinning eyes. Fred had a feeling he had just gotten himself into something seriously bad. 


	16. Telling Angelina

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 16: Telling Angelina  
  
Angelina sat in the library with Katie and Alicia since it was a quiet place and there was less of a chance that Fred would came there. or more so, the last place he would even think about checking. Katie flipped through her magazine and sighed. "You really shouldn't get so mad at him, Angelina. You already know how he is with girls." She informed. Angelina scowled. She had tried to get over her anger towards him all day. She went and took her braids out, half with here hands, then she got annoyed by that and used her wand. She went then to find Charlie Weasley to find out some good hexes to use on his little brother, but he had seen what happened that morning and wouldn't teach her.  
  
"Listen Katie, I'm obviously not in the mood today. So maybe we should just get over it and come to the conclusion I may possibly e mad a Fred for the rest of the month." Alicia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets go out and ask Charlie if he'll come monitor us so we can play some Quidditch." She suggested. Angelina nodded and so did Katie. As they made their way to the Great Hall, George ran by with Lee close behind. Then he stopped and did a double take.  
  
"Angelina!" he called and ran up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you see Fred yet?" asked Lee. "I swear, if you put some kind of strange hex on him."  
  
"I haven't seen that moron since this morning!" Angelina snapped at him.  
  
"Lee, what's going on?" asked Katie.  
  
"Fred didn't go and try to kill himself did he?" asked Alicia.  
  
"No, but I think he's going temporarily insane." Answered George and the girls followed him towards a window. The boys both pointed out to where a red head was standing and talking to a girl who was close at him side.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Katie, glaring at the boys.  
  
"We were hoping that's what you were going to tell us." Said George. "Fred and I don't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing." He informed. Angelina scowled and backed away from the window.  
  
"Angelina. are you ok?" asked Katie, turning to look at her. Angelina turned her back to them and looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Suddenly George spoke up.  
  
"Come on Angelina, maybe they're just talking." He said.  
  
"Nope, he's blushing an awful lot down there." Said Lee and Angelina looked over her shoulder to see Alicia scowl and shove Lee. She leaned over and whispered something to him. "Oh. Angelina." Before she could finish, Angelina walked off quickly. As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she ran into someone, who then gently grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Angelina, you ok?" She looked up and Charlie was looking at her with great concern. "It looks like you're about to cry." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm just fine.. Just wish you would have taken the time to teach me a few hexes this morning." Said the girl and pushed quickly past him, rushing up to the girls' dorm. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred stuck his head out from around the corridor corner and sighed with relief before continuing on his way. He had been trying to get away from Ashley all day and hadn't even seen his brothers or Lee all day. He would have even been happy to se Percy at around this point. As he made his way to the Great hall, he spotted Alicia and Katie and ran up to them. "Hey you two, have you seen George or Lee?" he asked. The girls stared at him for a second. "Yes, I am Fred." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well then have we got an ear load for you." Snapped Alicia and both the girls had him against the castle wall. "What's up with you and that girl from Ravenclaw?"  
  
"That's right." Added Katie. "Thought you didn't do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing."  
  
"That's because I don't!" Fred snapped at them.  
  
"Then what do you call what you were doing with that girl?"  
  
"I call it being black mailed by a crazy female!" he answered harshly. Their eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Alicia. Fred nodded and explained everything to them.  
  
"Well then we have a lot to tell Angelina don't we?" Katie said brightly.  
  
"Right. Now where are Lee and George?"  
  
"Great Hall." They answered, and ran off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Mental." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina went walking through the halls later the night looking for Fred. Alicia and Katie had just told her what was going on and she had to find him for two reasons. One was to apologize for that morning, and second was to tell him off for not telling her anything. She and Fred were capable of telling each other things like this often, but if she were to talk about a guy, he wouldn't want to hear it, and the same with her about any girl he could possibly fancy. Fact was, she would probably have a jealous fit, though she didn't know Fred's excuse for not wanting to hear about any guy should find to be cute. Especially since he didn't do the 'jealous thing" as he would call it. She failed to believe it though. After all, he would scowl if she said George was good looking. He was stupid like that though, he obviously forgot that he and George were IDENTICAL twins whenever she said that.  
  
"Oy, Angel Eyes!" called a voice and she looked over to see the Weasley boy running toward her. She smiled a little when he reached her. He grinned at her.  
  
"Been looking for you all day." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been looking for you too." She said. Fred looked at her in confusion. "I wanted to apologize for earlier." she said. Before she could finish, Fred cut her off.  
  
"Aw c'mon Angelina. You act like we've never argued like that before." He informed. "Besides, its not like I didn't. deserve that. I guess. Katie and Alicia told me that girls are sensitive like that." Angelina smirked.  
  
"That reminds me. What's up with you and the Ravenclaw beauty?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the red head. He stared at her in confusion before his face began going red.  
  
"Well. she's kind of my. girlfriend." He answered.  
  
"And you weren't going to tell me, were you?" she asked, crossing her arms and frowning at him. She knew everything but she wanted to see how nervous she could get him.  
  
"Well. I didn't ask her out. She sort of black mailed me into it." Angelina smirked. She was going to enjoy hearing this story from his point of view. 


	17. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 17: Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw  
  
Angelina had actually listened to Fred's story and believed it, to the red head's shock, and she thankfully agreed into getting him out his 'relationship' with Ashley. Unfortunately, he had been going a week now with this girl close to his side, and not if not there, then always in view. There was finally a day when Fred managed to get away from her and was walking with Angelina and the others from Herbology. "Ahem." They all stopped and Fred cringed. Ashley was staring at him with an intent look.  
  
"Hey Ashley." he said nervously. He would normally not be this way with a girl, but his whole not getting a years worth of detention with Filch was in her hands and she was a bit. well crazy.  
  
"Hello Fred. who are your friends?" she asked, looking mainly at Angelina, who Fred was playfully flirting with before Ashley had showed up. Fred was about to answer, but Angelina stopped him.  
  
"Why do you really care?" she asked. Ashley glared at her.  
  
"Well he is MY boyfriend, Johnson." She answered. "It would do you good to get your own instead of trying to steal mine." Angelina was about to do something, obviously, but Lee and grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Come off it, Semmons. You know good and well Fred and you aren't really dating." Said Alicia.  
  
"What would you know, Spinnet? We are very much in love, aren't we Fred?" The Weasley groaned.  
  
"Since when does love involve black mailing the person into it?" asked Angelina, yanking her arm our of Lee's grasp and getting in Ashley's face. The girls glared at each other and Fred knew already what was about to happen.  
  
"C'mon on Angel eyes. it really not that serious."  
  
"Angel eyes?" spat Ashley, glaring now at Fred. "So you chose THIS over me."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Angelina and George ran up, grabbing the girl around the waist to hold her back from lunging. "I'll make you eat those words you little.." George struggled to keep the girl under control as she swore and struggled. Fred stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Will you relax, babe." He whispered. "Believe me when I say, she's not worth the fight."  
  
"What's this. Looks like Weasley is having a bit of women problems." Diaves had showed up at Ashley's side and put an arm around he waist, pulling her close to his side. Fred's eyes widened. There was something wrong with this entire picture. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina stopped struggling in George's arms and looked in confusion at Roger and Ashley. What was going on here? She thought Ashley was black mailing Fred into being her boyfriend. and her only boyfriend. "You little whore." She said with out thinking. Roger smirked and came up to Angelina, running his finger down his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, Johnson. There's enough of me to go around." He said and the next thing they saw was Fred's fist connect with his jaw. George let go of Angelina and instantly began to try to hold his twin back while Roger looked in shock at the blood that was coming from his lip.  
  
"Wicked job, Fred!" announced Lee brightly. Roger got up and soon he and Fred were fighting.  
  
"Look what you've started!" yelled Ashley.  
  
"What do you mean what I started!" yelled Angelina. "You were the one two timing them both. We are only eleven after all. Don't you think that's a bit early to be a whore?" With that, Ashley slapped her. Of course with what Angelina's mother's old saying, she hit Ashley back harder- except with her fist. Alicia and Katie could be heard cheering while Lee seemed to be taking bets from the rapidly forming audience. Of course, it wasn't long before a teacher came pushing through.  
  
"What is this!" yelled McGonagall. At that moment, it was lucky George was trying to hold Fred back and Katie and Alicia had grabbed hold of Angelina, dragging her off of Ashley, who she was beating to death. The group looked up at McGonagall innocently. "All of you follow me this instant." She ordered and they all obeyed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kids all silently followed McGonagall silently to her office, none of them looking at each other. McGonagall was mad as ever with them and she didn't say anything as she led them off. When she opened the door to her office, Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw House, and Dumbledore were standing there. At least Dumbledore didn't look nearly as mad as McGonagall. "Have a seat, children." Said the old head master, and they obeyed. Angelina let out a shaky sigh and Fred looked at her out the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile inside. She had put up a pretty impressive fight, and all she had was a simple scratch and a mark form where Ashley had slapped her. She had actually taken the time to put her hair back in the hair tie one their way here so it didn't look as bad as it did earlier.  
  
"These four found that it would be ok to start a riot in the middle of the corridors when they were suppose to be in Charms." Said McGonagall.  
  
"We didn't start the riot!" Fred protested. Flitwick shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Diaves. Miss Semmons. I would have expected more from you." He said. They both looked down at their hands.  
  
"So, would you like to tell us what happened Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore gently. Fred looked at him in shock.  
  
"Me? Why me?" he asked nervously. Dumbledore let a small smile go and looked at the boy.  
  
"I can trust that you will tell me the story exactly how it happened." 


	18. Quick Note

Quick Note  
  
Ok, so I figured after chapter 17, no one would really believe ii and 12 year ols would act like this, but believe me, I have seen it. I have an eleven year old sister and 11 year old step brother and well I have seen how bad they can be. Besides, when I was eleven we acted a bit like this. So don't go crazy because this is what I know some ii year olds act like.  
  
Jackie (Chibijac) 


	19. Birthday Party

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 18: Birthday Party  
  
Angelina sat across from Alicia on her bed and watched as she wrapped up a birthday gift for George. "So. what did you get him?" she asked. Alicia looked up at her friend and blushed a little. Angelina smirked as Alicia began to fidget.  
  
"Just something I thought he could really use. that's all." She answered and looked up at Angelina. "What did you get Fred." Angelina pointed at the neatly wrapped package on her bed.  
  
"Just a little something." She answered. Katie came running in the dorm.  
  
"What's taking you two so long? I don't think Lee and Oliver will be able to stall the twins for long. Plus we need your help decorating the common room." She informed. Alicia nodded and finished up before joining them down in the common room.  
  
"What is this!?" yelled Percy, pointing at the banner. "Happy birthday Gred and Forge!" he read. A few people laughed. Charlie looked up at it.  
  
"I don't know. It looks pretty good to me." He said. Percy frowned at his older brother. "Fred and George won't really care, Perc. They'll be looking for their gifts after all."  
  
"Gred and Forge?" said Alicia, raising an eyebrow at Charlie. "That's weird."  
  
"That's them." Said Angelina with a shrug. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The twins both scowled at Lee and Oliver Wood, who were both doing their best to keep them away from the common room. "As much as I enjoy you making fools of yourselves, can we go?" asked Fred. "I'm tired of playing Quidditch at this point, and you refused to let us eat." He said in annoyance. Oliver frowned.  
  
"What's with you two. Don't you know how to have fun?" he asked.  
  
"It's our birthday, you guys. We want to at least play a few pranks on Percy to celebrate." George announced. Lee laughed and slapped the twins on the back.  
  
"You two are real jokers." He said. The twins scowled at him.  
  
"We're serious." The twins pushed past Le and Oliver and ran toward the castle, ignoring the fact the two were shouting after them. George looked over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"We lost them." He panted and turned to George. "They're a bit on the insane side, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, but who cares. Let's change so we can go get some food." Fred suggested.  
  
"My, my you boys looked tired. Maybe you should try a nap." Said the Fat lady in concern. "Password."  
  
"Quidditch." Answered Fred and the portrait flew open. They were about to step in when Charlie appeared, grinning down at his younger brothers.  
  
"What a re you two doing here?" he asked. The twins glared at him.  
  
"We sleep here too, Charlie." Said George.  
  
"Plus, we're tired and hot." Said Fred. "Now can you let us in? We already had to run through half the castle to get rid of Oliver and Lee." He informed. Charlie looked over his shoulder and then back at the twins, who were looking up at him in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, why don't you kids come on and take a load off." He moved out of the way and let them in.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed both twins from the sudden shock. Lee and Oliver cam in panting.  
  
"Aw, we missed their surprised looks." Muttered Lee in disappointment.  
  
"What's going on?" asked George. Angelina came up and put a party hat on his head and Alicia put on Fred's head.  
  
"Open up your eyes, Weasley." Laughed Angelina. "It's a birthday party." She nodded over at the tables that were pushed together with their presents and food on them.  
  
"WICKED!" announced Fred and the twins rushed toward the table, but Percy stopped them.  
  
"What do you two say?" he asked. The twins stared at him with blank expressions.  
  
"Thanks." they asked and Percy frowned.  
  
"Move." He muttered and walked away. The twins exchanged grins and ran over to the gifts.  
  
"So Alicia, what did you get me?" asked George with a wide grin as his twin examined a few packages which he took the time to shake.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." 


	20. Forbidden Kisses

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way! I think I may have spelt a few names wrong in this chapter so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 19: Forbidden Kisses  
  
Fred and George sat across from each other in the Gryffindor Common room looking over their new Chessboard that was sent to the m by an aunt. George was better at Fred and the only person that could beat him was Ron, and that was just something to laugh at. Fred was currently just wasting valuable time at the rate he was going. Lee entered and threw a Quidditch magazine in the center of the board, knocking a few pieces over. "What the heck!" yelled George in annoyance.  
  
"Check out the article on page 95. Some Bulgarian kid named Viktor Krum is talked about in there." He informed. Fred opened the magazine up and looked over the article.  
  
"So he has a chance in professional quidditch, what's the big deal?" asked Fred as he examined to picture of a boy about a year or two older than them with thick eyebrows and a surly look. Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not the article that matters. It's the fact that the kid plays for his school and it's all over the news. Why can't Hogwarts get that kind of publicity?"  
  
"Because old Dumbledore won't allow it. How daft do you think he is? They'll have that old bat, Rita Skeeter in here messing things up. Should have heard what she called our older brother, Bill once." Fred nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's all for the best. Besides, how long do you think they'll keep showing a guy that looks like this face all over magazines?" Fred tossed the magazine aside as George set up for a new game. The portrait hole opened and Angelina came walking in. Fred grinned.  
  
"Eh, there Angel eyes, I see you've taken the braids out yet again." He said brightly. She just rolled her eyes and continued on her way, though she had a small smile. Lee raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Johnson?" he asked. Before Fred could say anything, George cut in.  
  
"Haven't you heard. He and Angelina are becoming an item. They're already ready to kiss. Saw it on Christmas."  
  
"That was because of the mistletoe!" announced Fred defensively.  
  
"Oh, so you HAD to kiss her lips?" asked George, raising an eyebrow at his twin, causing his face to flush red. Lee began laughing.  
  
"Don't you start Lee! You and Katie aren't that hard to notice either! Neither are you and Alicia, George!" George went red.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"You two are getting a bit too. defensive." Said Lee, backing away from the table nervously. The twins shot glares at each other and went back to their game.  
  
"So, where we you at?" George asked.  
  
"Trying to find out what's going on around the school." Lee answered with a shrug. "Most of what I saw was people snogging around the grounds." Fred and George gagged.  
  
"It's because its nearly time for break. They want to get in all the snogging now since they won't be able over the summer with their parents around." Said Fred knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, well its not to attractive."  
  
"So there's basically nothing to do?" asked Fred and Lee shrugged.  
  
"Unless you want to go off and get all the snogging on your brain out of your system." Answered lee. Angelina came jumping down the stairs from the girls' dorm and was about to leave.  
  
"I think I know what I'm gonna do." Whispered Fred and stood up. "Oy Angelina. Mind if I join you?" asked the red head. Angelina raised an eyebrow at him and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"If you want. I'm not going anywhere important." She answered and he grinned.  
  
"I know a place." He said and winked before leaving with the girl and leaving Lee and George in confusion. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina looked at Fred out the corner of her eye as he took hold of her hand and led them somewhere. She didn't ask him since it wasn't like she had anywhere or anything to do any way. He flashed her a grin and pointed towards the forest. "I know a great legend." He said.  
  
"About the Forbidden forest?" asked Angelina in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. You see, the forest is suppose to be full of monstrous monsters and all that." he stopped and looked at her, obviously trying to see if she was listening. She was. "But there's this part to the forest where.. Lovers go." Angelina could feel her face getting hot, but was glad the blush couldn't show as clearly as it was on Fred.  
  
"Lovers?" she asked and he nodded. He stopped a little way in the forest and turned to her. "So, what do they do exactly?"  
  
"OH! Well you see, they come here to share a forbidden kiss." He informed. She raised an eyebrow at him. She was starting to think he was making it up. but he was a Weasley, and they weren't too keen on kissing. She was just waiting for Lee and George to stumble out of some bushes and begin laughing at her.  
  
"Why would they come into the forest to share a kiss?" she asked.  
  
"Blimey Angel eyes. Don't you believe anything I say?" she crossed her arms and gave him a look that made him grin innocently. "Ok. They come into THIS part of the forest because its enchanted." He informed.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"YES!" Fred announced. "If a guy doesn't want to see anyone kissing the girl he likes, or the other way around, they bring that special person RIGHT here." He informed in annoyance. He gave her a stubborn look. Angelina stared at him with a blank expression.  
  
"So, why did you bring me here?" Fred stared at her with a confused expression, and then his face went redder than she had ever seen it.  
  
"Oh. well I thought I should tell you the legend. that's all."  
  
"In the same place it happens at?" asked Angelina, raising an eyebrow at him. "And I honestly don't believe a word you said." Fred let out a sigh and went up to her, putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"Honestly Angelina.." He said, looking her in the eyes. "Why else in bloody hell would I have dragged you here?" he asked and pressed his lips to hers. 


	21. Until Next Year

Young Love  
  
Author's note: This is my second Fred/Angelina fic, and in this one they are first years. In this fic, you will find out how these two kids fell for each other, my way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own the characters that aren't originally HP characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 20: Until Next Year  
  
Angelina looked in confusion at Katie, who was rushing to pack a few last things. Alicia was sitting on her bed shaking her head. They would be going home tomorrow for summer break, yet Katie was still packing her things. "Take a break Katie. I'm sure the house elves'll fix what ever wasn't packed properly." Said Alicia, looking over her Witch Weekly magazine. Katie looked up and nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this year is already over." She said with a sigh.  
  
"I can." Said Angelina. Then she grinned. "We've been through WAY too much this year."  
  
"We have to that the Weasley twins for that.' Informed Alicia. "They're the ones that made this year so fun it went by too fast." The girls all let out sighs. "It was great that poem George made about Snape last week."  
  
"Yeah, that boy has a natural talent." Said Angelina.  
  
"Yeah, well do you Angelina. You're the only one that can tell those two apart. Aside from their brothers." Angelina smiled and twirled a bit of hair around her finger.  
  
"Let's just say Fred and I have a special connection." She said.  
  
"Of course you do." *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George were both trying to separate their things from each other's piles of clothes as they packed to go home. Lee had just closed his truck when he turned to face them. He shook his head. "Sucks to be twins, eh?" he asked and they both shot looks at him, causing him to put his hands up in defense.  
  
"They just got a few of our robes mixed up. No big deal." Said George as he threw some robes off Fred's bed into his trunk.  
  
"Well what's the difference. You two are IDENTICAL." Lee informed.  
  
"In looks. George weighs more than I do."  
  
"And Fred's pants are bigger than mine."  
  
"And our names are different!" they announced. Lee stepped back.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just saying." He muttered. "I'd hate for you guys to get girlfriends at the same time. The poor girls wouldn't even know which one is hers." The twins stopped.  
  
"You're right.." They looked at each other, and couldn't help but notice that it was like looking into a mirror. They both groaned and walked into different directions of the room. The dorm door opened and Angelina, Alicia and Katie came waking in.  
  
"Fred. George. Lee." Greeted Angelina. George grinned from his corner of the room in which she had addressed him.  
  
"A regular genius, this one." He said brightly, and put an arm around her shoulder. "The only one that can tell us apart from the distance." He said proudly.  
  
"Wow, I'm a genius?" asked Angelina with a smirk. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The students were all running around Kings Cross trying to gather all their things and meet their parents. Fred ran across the station trying to find George when he crashed into something and hit the ground, his body under someone else's. "Bloody hell!" he groaned and opened an eye. "Angelina?" She pushed off of him.  
  
"Déjà vu." She laughed and he grinned.  
  
"You can say that again. Have you seen George?"  
  
"I saw him with a group of red heads.. I suppose that was your family." Fred nodded and let out a sigh as he helped her up.  
  
"So, where's your family?" asked Fred and she nodded over to a tall black man.  
  
"My dad." She informed. The man noticed them and ran over quickly.  
  
"Angelina, there you are!" he announced and raised an eyebrow at Fred. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Fred Weasley. His dad works for the ministry." Said Angelina brightly. Fred grinned and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you.. By any chance, would you have a twin?" Fred nodded and Mr. Johnson shook his head. "They're the boys that caused all that commotion the first day, from what I hear."  
  
"Daddy." Said Angelina. Mr. Johnson let out a sigh.  
  
"You have a good summer, son." He said and Fred nodded. "C'mon Angelina."  
  
"Coming." Angelina turned to Fred. "Sorry about that. I'm his only daughter. My older brothers graduated last year."  
  
"I don't blame him for being over protective." Fred informed with a smile, his face going a bit red. He then looked over his shoulder at his family. "Well I had better go." E said and she nodded. She went up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and hugging him.  
  
"See you next year." She said.  
  
"Until next year." Fred agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few years later  
  
It has been seven years of friendship between Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. The six of them had been through so much together, yet nothing seemed to break them up. Through Quidditch matches and childish pranks, they managed to stick together, while managing to control simple crushes. A seventeen-year-old Angelina walked down to the lake where she spotted the tall red head that had managed to steal her heart when they first met, standing there with his beater bat at his side. "I was hoping you wouldn't stand me up." He said brightly when she had showed up. She grinned and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"How could I stand YOU up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I AM pretty irresistible." He said, running his fingers through his red hair. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what basically all of the female population thinks. So, where's Heather. I thought you two were going to Hogsmeade together." She said. Fred frowned.  
  
"I don't like that girl in the sense you may think. She just kind of flirts around with me, that's all. Besides, I thought you and Daives were going to Hogsmeade together," he said.  
  
"He is now in the hospital wing and possibly never capable of having kids." She informed. "And I've never liked Daives, so I don't know how you figured I was going with him." Fred looked at her curiously.  
  
What do you mean he's in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Honestly Fred, so you ever pay attention to anything I tell you?" she asked and he scowled. "Daives was being the average guy, so I showed him I wasn't the average girl and gave him a nice swift meeting that involved my foot and his groin."  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"You wouldn't think so if you were there." They both stood silently for a few seconds before Angelina noticed that Fred was playing with something in his pocket.  
  
"What's that you've got there?" she asked, causing him to jump.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"In your pocket." She answered and Fred quickly pulled his hand out, showing her there was nothing in his hand. "Don't play dumb with me, Weasley." She pinned him to the tree and reached for his pocket, but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Believe me, Angelina. It's nothing." She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"Of course it isn't. So since its nothing important, let me see it."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
Because if you don't you'll be joining Roger in the hospital wing." She answered. His eyes widened and he let out a sigh before pulling something small out of his pocket.  
  
"I was going to give this to you on your birthday. but you were under too much stress with the Quidditch match coming up and all." He informed. "So I figured I'd wait until the end of the school year.. But since you nagged me into it." He opened his fist and showed her a ring.  
  
"Fred, it's beautiful."  
  
"Its an engagement ring." He informed. Angelina felt her heart stop a second and she stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was going to. ask you to marry me, but I kinda.." She didn't give him a chance to finish before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Fred, if you ever had a doubt in your mind that I wouldn't marry you.."  
  
"You mean you would? I mean, I'm a Weasley. One of the most popular guys' girls are known to flirt with. One of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen." He informed. She shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I suppose you'll just have to add me into your description then. if you still want to marry me that is." Fred grinned.  
  
"Course." He agreed and then looked up thoughtfully. "Fred Weasley, one of the most popular guys girls like to flirt with, biggest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen.. And fiancé of Angelina Johnson, who will kick the ass of any girl that dare put her hands on him." Angelina smirked and kissed him.  
  
"You're a prat." She informed. He grinned.  
  
"This isn't young love any more, Angel eyes." The red head informed, making her look up at him. "This is real." Angelina nodded in agreement and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. 


End file.
